Hello Beautiful
by DCwriter123
Summary: Shane and Mitchie just found each other but its the end of Camp Rock. And Connect 3 has to go on tour. Will Shane and Mitchie ever come together? R&R XxMitchieXx, Naitlyn, Jess - Changed the name-
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie POV

I can't believe today is the last day at Camp Rock. Shane finally knows who I am, but I have to leave tomorrow. I actually started to like him. But I guess and hope next summer he'll be there.

No Ones POV

" Mitchie!! Where are you?" shouted Caitlyn from outside the cabin.

"I'm over here!!" screamed Mitchie. Mitchie got up from her bed and opened the door for Caitlyn. " Hey, what up?!" Mitchie asked.

" What are you still doing inside? Arent you going to come to the after party?" asked Caitlyn. " There's an after party?" Mitchie replied.

" Yeah and Shane is gonna be there!!" Caitlyn teased.

" He is?! I mean he is?" Mitchie tried to hide her enthusiasm.

" Yeah, maybe you should tell him you like him." Caitlyn suggested.

" I don't like him!!" Mitchie yelled out.

" Sure you don't. So you comin or what!!" Caitlyn said tryin to avoid the subject. She knew Mitchie would make a big deal about her feelings toward Shane and probably make a huge speech that they're just friends.

" Sure, why not!!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn waited for Micthie as she picked an outfit. She so likes him, Caitlyn thought.

Shanes POV

Why!? Why do I find her then have to leave her?! This is so unfair!! Stupid tour!!

" Hey Shane!!" Uncle Brown shouted lookin for me.

"Over here, Uncle Brown!!" I replied. He came walkin into the room with the rest of Connect 3.

" Hey Shane you comin or not?" Nate asked. " Where to that after party?" I asked." Yeah where else!?" Jason shouted out like he was a genius.

" Yeah I guess." I answered like is wasn't a big deal. I just had to get my mind off Mitchie with some partying and dancing.


	2. Jason's Quarter

At the Party

At the Party

" Wow!! Everything looks great!!" Mitchie exclaimed.

" Yeah, wonder who set it up?" Caitlyn wondered." That would be us!!" Peggy and Ella came up from behind them." Hey guys!" Ella greeted them.

" Hey!!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shouted through all the music." So where's Shane?" Mitchie asked." And of course the rest of Connect 3!!" she shouted when they all gave her the "look ". Soon Tess came over to them. All of a sudden it got quiet.

With Connect 3

" Well I'm going to go inside, see if Mitchie's there yet." Shane told the group.

" Oooh your girlfriend!!" Jason replied.

"She is so not!!" Shane ran back to Jason. "Yeah she is!! And you know it!!" Jason tried to put up a fight. Shane was getting all up in Jason's face.

" Woah!! Guys quit it!!" Nate always broke up their fights. " Ok whatever." Shane tried to shake off his temper." Watch the temper!!" Jason teased. But Shane just walked into the party room. Shane looked around for Mitchie and saw her with Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, and Tess. Shane ran over to them, put his arm around Mitchie and Caitlyn. " Awkward…." Shane said when he realized nobody was talking. Mitchie playfully punched Shane." Hey! What was that for?" Shane replied offended. " For being an annoying dork!!" Mitchie played along.

With Nate and Jason

Nate and Jason walked into the room. Where's that girl Mitchie did her song with, Nate wondered. Jason looked around for Shane and spotted him over with Mitchie." Oh hey Nate, I see a quarter by Shane its on heads so I'm gonna go pick it up!!" Jason said. " Jason!! Don't even think about it!!" Nate shouted, knowing what he was going to do. Jason put up his hands to defend." I just want the quarter!!" Jason answered." Whatever you say." Nate replied, not believing him one bit.

Jason walked over and kneeled down behind Shane and Mitchie. Dang It!! They're with other people, Jason thought.

He stood up." Wazzup!! Guys!!" Jason screamed.

"AAAHHH!!" everyone shouted back.

"Nice to see you too…." Jason replied to their screaming.

" Dude how'd you get here!?" Shane shouted.

" Thought I saw a quarter." Jason replied.

" Well , ummm. Mitchie can I talk to you?" Shane asked her.

" Sure." Mitchie answered. Just as Shane was about to talk, he noticed everyone staring at them.

" Okay you could talk!!" Caitlyn said." In private?" Shane added. Mitchie nodded.

That got a lot of ' oh mans' and swear words from the group.

" Lets go!!" Mitchie exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. Shane let out his hand telling her to go first. Soon they were gone.

Jason sat down disappointed. He sighed." I was so close!!" he said.

" So were we!!" Peggy replied.


	3. Come With Me

Mitchie's POV

Mitchie's POV

Wow!! Shane Grey wants to talk to me!! Well we always talk but this time he seems serious. He led us outside to the dock where he sang his song for me.

" So about that canoe ride? Want to take it now? " Shane asked me, once we got to the dock. " Wow! Shane Grey is missing an after party for me and a canoe ride! Wow I must be special!" I replied sarcastically. " Haha very funny." He joked.

He took my hand and led us both to the canoes. Once we got in I started rowing in circles. " Ugh! Circles again!" Shane cried out like a big baby. " Why , I thought you liked circles?" I said to him. Shane shrugged. " So what did you need to talk to me about?" I wondered. " Well if I tell, you promise things wont get awkward." Shane told me. I nodded.

Shane's POV

Oh great.. How am I suppose to tell her this? What if she has a boyfriend, and I made a huge mistake. No! I need to be a man. Okay, just tell her you like her a lot. And you want her to come with connect 3 for the tour! Yeah I'll do that.

" Mitchie you're an amazing girl, and I'm pretty disappointed that I have to leave you already." I started.

" What do you mean Shane?" Mitchie seemed confused.

" I like you. Like you a lot. And I want you to come on tour with Connect 3." I stopped and looked into her eyes. " I don't want to lose you. I just found you, and now we have to leave. So, please say yes, please." I stopped talking waiting for her response.

Mitchie's POV

Omg!! Omg!! Shane Grey likes me. And he wants me to come on tour with them! He's so sweet. But I cant.

" I'd love to Shane." I started.

His eyes lit up. " Really?" Shane started to get happy.

" But I cant, with school and I don't want to leave my friends." I started.

" I like you too Shane. But I cant just leave my family. Your Connect 3 tours last like years. And-" I stopped wanting to cry. " I'm sorry." I told him.

" Its okay I understand." Shane said, his head hanging low. But then he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. I started to cry, I cant take it when his eyes look at me like that. He looks so sincere right now.

" Can I just do one thing before we leave?" Shane asked.

" Of course." I replied tearing up a lot. Then when I didn't expect it he kissed me.

I felt a lot of sparks. And I didn't want to pull away. So I kissed him back. But unfortunately we had to pull away to breath.

" Don't cry." Shane told me. He wiped away one of my tears. " Please don't."

He hugged me. And then I thought why I didn't say yes.

I tried to stop crying. " Lets go back to the party. They're probably looking for us." I said. " Yeah okay." Shane replied sadly.

Shane POV

Man, what a bummer. But I totally understand her. I don't want to leave. But the fans are waiting. We both walked back to the party. The whole walk it was silent.

Guess I really messed up.

Once we got back to the party we went separate ways. I went to the guys, she went with the girls. " Hey Shane. Where you been?" Nate asked. " I told Mitchie I like her and asked her to come on tour with us." I answered. " And she said?" Barron asked. " What do you think?" I replied. " She wants to stay with her family and she doesn't want to leave them." I kept telling the story. But I left out the part that I kissed her.

Mitchie POV

" So what happened?" Ella asked." I told them exactly what happened. Except for the part where he kissed me. " O my gosh! Shane Grey wanted you to go on tour with them." Peggy squealed. " Why'd you say no?!" Caitlyn screamed at me.

" Because I don't want to leave my friends and family." I replied.

All of a sudden they gave me the ' look'. " What?!" I shouted. Though I knew exactly what. They all just gave me a hopeless shrug. Except for Caitlyn. " You really like him, don't you?" she whispered.

" Yeah." I replied. To bad tomorrow I have to leave.


	4. This Is Goodbye

The Next Day

Nate POV

I woke up the day after the party pretty early. Joe had left early to the cabin because he was bummed out that Mitchie wanted to stay and not go on tour with us. I feel pretty bad for him. But I guess things don't go the way you planned.

I looked at the clock it was 5:36 AM. " Man last night was awesome." I said quietly to Jason. We shared a cabin for the night. But when I noticed there was no response, I took a look at him. And of course, he was sleeping. I don't blame him. We left that after party at like 2:45 AM. But I'm always waking up early. Guess I got it from my dad, the early riser thing.

After 30 minutes of boredom, I finally changed in to a T- Shirt and jeans and went outside. By now it was 6:00, who would be awake at this time besides me. I went to the lake and sat on the dock. I just noticed that this forest place is really beautiful. All these red and brown leaves. Toronto's is pretty nice. I'd love to live here. But now I live everywhere with the tour." O man, I never got to meet that girl Mitchie did her song with." I realized. I started looking at the water.

Soon I heard a noise. " Hey who's there?!" I shouted out. All of a sudden a girl popped out from behind a tree. " Sorry if I scared you." She said. It was her! The girl! " Its okay." I replied. " Your Nate Grey, right?" she asked.

I nodded. " And you are?"

" I'm Caitlyn Geller. I did the song with Mitchie." She answered.

" Yeah, I know. You guys were great." I tried to make her smile.

" Thanks." She replied.

" So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here so early?" I wanted her to smile.

" Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

She smiled. Score! " Nah. I just wanted to wake up early before everyone left, you?" Caitlyn asked me. " I just always wake up early."

There was an awkward silence. Then Brown came. " Nate, that you? You gotta hurry and get ready, your tour bus is coming soon." He shouted out to us. " K, Brown!" I replied.

" Guess this is goodbye." Caitlyn told me. " Hopefully not." I replied to her. She smiled. I smiled back at her. " Well, nice meeting you." Caitlyn said. She waved her hand and was about to walk away. " Wait! Caitlyn!" I shouted before she went away. I really wanted to do this, but she would probably think I'm weird. But in times like this, do what Shane says, " Be a man". I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. I pulled away. " Bye." I said. She looked star struck. " Bye, Nate." She started walking away soon I was left alone. Now I know how Shane feels.

Caitlyn POV

Wow. Nate Grey is really sweet. And he kissed me on the cheek. Why? Why on the day we leave? And why do I have to have a boyfriend?

I walked to our cabin,the one Mitchie and I shared. When I walked in Mitchie was packing. " Where you been?" She asked once I walked in. " I was taking a walk and I bumped into Nate Grey. We talked but then he had to go pack." I answered. " Oooh you like him?" Mitchie asked me. " I cant I have a boyfriend." I said sadly. " Oh." She replied.

Mitchie POV

When I woke up Caitlyn wasn't there. So I went to go pack. Soon enough she came inside and told me about her meeting with Nate. Too bad she has a boyfriend. Then that sad story reminded me about mine. I had to leave Shane today.

" So, you ready to leave?" Caitlyn asked me.

" Of course not!" I told her.

" You gonna miss Shane?" she asked.

" Yeah." I replied. I took a look at my watch, it was 8:00. 30 more minutes until I have to leave. 10 minutes passed and Caitlyn and I went outside to say our goodbyes. Surprisingly Tess was crying, she was hugging Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, even me. " I'm sorry guys. For being such a jerk." Tess told us. She looked really sorry. So I gave her a hug. Then Caitlyn joined. Ella and Peggy joined in. Even Barry and Roshon and Lola joined. Then when nobody expected it Nate Grey and Jason Grey joined in. It felt great, all of us together for the last time. Sadly we pulled away because Barry, Roshon, and Lola had to go. We all started crying so much. Of course Jason cried. I think I even saw Nate cry one tear or two.

I think Tess cried the most if I wasn't there. I felt really sorry for her. So all the girls exchanged numbers. Soon Tess had to leave. Then Peggy and Ella left together. Caitlyn had to go.

" Caitlyn no! Don't leave yet." I shouted out. " I'm sorry, Mitchie I'll see you some other time." She replied.We hugged and she left. Soon I was left with Nate and Jason.

" Nate where is Shane?" I asked in a hurry. I only had 10 minutes left.

" He is in the cabin." Nate answered. " You better hurry." Jason added.

I ran to his cabin. The door was open so I walked in. There I saw Shane sleeping. I sat next to and hugged him. I didn't let go. Then someone's arms hugged me back, Shane.

" Mornin." He greeted me.

" Hey, Shane." I told him. Soon I heard my mom calling me.

" Mitchie!! We have to go now!" my mom shouted.

" You better go." Shane told me. " I don't want to." I hugged him even tighter.

" Mitchie, please you're not making this an easier than it is for me." Shane tried to convince me. I looked into his brown eyes. He looked back. And for a moment it felt like forever.

Shane's POV

"Mitchie, promise me you wont forget me." I told the beautiful brunette.

" I promise." She replied.

" You look beautiful." I told her. She smiled. " But I'm crying like crazy." She told me. I wiped a tear from her face. " It doesn't make any difference." I reminded her. We leaned in and I gave her a kiss that would last forever. She kissed me back. I don't want to let her go.

" MITCHIE!! WE HAVE TO GO!!" her mom said. We pulled away. " I promise you I'll see you again. I'll never forget you. Now go your mom is waiting." I promised her. " Shane I lo-" She started. " Mitchie!! Now!!" Connie shouted out. " Go." She gave me one more look and ran outside. 5 minutes later Nate came in. " Hey dude." Nate said. " Hey." I replied.

Jason came from behind and patted my back. " It's okay man." Jason said, that was the first time he was serious.

I opened my notebook and read the lyrics of my song, Gotta Find You.

_Flashback_

" _Why you looking at me like that?" Mitchie asked me._

" _I don't know. You seem different." I told her. She gave me a look._

" _Good different." I corrected myself. " Yeah, definitely different." She told me._


	5. I'm Sorry Shane

2 Weeks later

2 Weeks later

The First Day Of School

Mitchies POV

I woke up feeling all sick inside. I don't know if it was cuz Shane was not in my life or if it was the first day of school. I got out of my bed and took a shower. I hadn't told anyone about Shane and me. But today I needed to tell someone. Shane hadn't called me since. And I hadn't called him. I missed him so much.

I watched his concerts on T.V. but it wasn't enough. I needed Shane here now.

" Mitchie!! Wake up!!" my mom called from downstairs.

" I am up!" I shouted back. I changed into my clothes and went downstairs. I sat down into the chair of the table. My dad kissed my head. " Mornin sunshine." My dad said. " Morning, dad." I said back to him. " Where'd mom go?" I asked realizing my mom wasn't here.

" She had to go to work early." He replied. " Oh." I said. I ate my waffles and took off to school.

Shane's POV

I woke up on the tour bus couch. Ugh! I wanted to throw up. This tour bus is so freaking bumpy!! I walked over to the driver.

" Hey dude!" I said to him. " Could you slow it down?"

He nodded. I walked to my mini fridge and grabbed a coke. All of a sudden my manager pulled it out of my hand. " Hey what the-" I couldn't finish.

" Sorry Shane. But your mom said you need a healthier diet. Here have an apple." He said to me. He threw me an apple. I took one bite out of it.

_Not bad. _I thought.

Its been two weeks since Camp Rock. And I've been missing Mitchie like crazy.

I grabbed my phone and checked for messages. Damn it! Nothing. Maybe she forgot about me. I tried to call her. But then I realized that I was in Boston and she was in California.

I miss her so much!!

Nate walked out of his bunk. " Hey Shane." He said to me.

" Sup." I said back.

I need to find her. But this stupid tour!! Why?

I think I love her.

Mitchie POV

" _Those screaming girls seem to like you." I told Shane._

" _Oh are you jealous?" he said back to me._

" _I take that back you are a jerk!"_

_We both laughed._

" Mitchie!" Sierra yelled to me.

" Huh?" I cant believe I keep thinking about Shane.

" Were you even listening?" she asked me. " Um yes." I told her.

" Well what did you do this summer?" Sierra asked.

" I got to go to Camp Rock." I replied. " You did! Did you meet Shane Grey?" she was being so nosy. " Yes I did. And there's more." I told her. I knew I would regret this but I told her about my summer.

" OMG!! You kissed him!?" Sierra squealed.

Everyone looked at us. " Sierra shut it! No one can know this. I'm also sort of hooked on him. I need to get him off my mind." I told her.

" But he's Shane Grey. Why would you want him off your mind?" She wondered.

" Because it just keeps making me sad and even sadder." I told her.

Sierra nodded. " Well I know someone who likes you. You can date him and get Shane off your mind."

" I don't know if I could do that. Also I don't want to go out with one of your nerdy friends who cant run two steps without hyperventilating." I said back to her.

" Fine then you don't want to go out with David." Sierra told me.

" WHAT?! David! The hottest jock and sweetest guy on the earth!" I squealed.

" But what about Shane?"

" Make up your mind. Dream boy or real boy?" Sierra started to make sense.

Shane POV

I just kept watching T.V. I tried to keep my mind off Mitchie.

" Hey Shane!" my manager started calling me.

" Yeah Jones?" I said back to him.

" For the next tour we're going to Cali!!" he said in his Aussie accent.

" We are?" I couldn't believe this I was going to California. That's where Mitchie is. I stopped watching T.V and started writing a song.

Mitchies POV

" Any messages from Shane?" Sierra asked me. I looked at my cell. I shook my head disappointedly. " Mitch, just go out with David!" Sierra told me. " Well he hasn't asked me out yet." I tried to come up with an excuse. Sure David was nice and all but I liked Shane more.

Like on timing David arrived to me and Sierra. " Hey ladies." He said. David has spiky hair and green eyes. " Hey Dave!" Sierra perked up. I just nodded my head. " Um Mitchie do you want to go out?" he asked me. " What?" I didn't want to. But I also didn't want to hurt his feelings. Sierra gave me a look.

" Sure!" I said hiding my sadness. He smiled. I faked a smile.

" Great! I'll pick you up on Friday. It's a surprise!" He told me. I nodded.

" O my gosh! You have a date with David!" Sierra shouted out. " Yeah… I do." I said quietly.

_Im sorry Shane._


	6. Stupid Date

Shane's POV

Shane's POV

I was writing that new song that was going to sing at the concert, when Nate walked in.

" Hey man." He said to me. I just nodded my head. " What's that?" Nate said noticing my notebook.

" Just a song." I replied.

" Really?" Nate said back to me. Soon there was an awkward silence.

" Gimme the notebook!" Nate shouted when he pounced on me to see the song. I tried to get away. " No! It's a private song!!" I shouted. Nate tried to rip the notebook out of my hands. " Give it!!" Nate shouted. " Never!!" I shouted back.

Nate and I always play around like this. Its always because he wants something or I want something. Nate wasn't even close to getting the book. But then he bit me! I grabbed my hand in pain. Nate grabbed the notebook.

" Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled to him. " Since when!?" He said.

Great I was just about to get humiliated because of that song.

Nate POV

I took the notebook from him. I started reading the song while I was running around the bus to get away from him.

" Hello beautiful. How's it going. I hear its wonderful in California. I've been missing you it's true. But tonight I'm gonna fly-" I started.

" Stop!! Nate give it!! It's not finished!" He shouted to me. I let go of the book when I realized there were no more words after that line.

He grabbed the book.

" Okay, go ahead!" Shane yelled to me. " What?" I asked so confused.

" Go say ' its cheesy or corny or stupid'. Go ahead." He replied.

Actually I sort of liked his song. It was from the heart. And it was for Mitchie.

" That's for Mitchie, huh?" I asked him. " Phhbt, uh yeah right!" He said.

Then I gave him the ' look'.

" Yes it is." Shane gave up. " Dude the songs awesome. We are singing that song at the concert, right?"

Shane nodded. I knew Shane wanted Mitchie back now. But two more days and we're getting there on Friday to perform. I know Shane wants to show Mitchie that song. It's a great song. This songs not like him. I guess Mitchie really means something to him. Like Caitlyn. Even though I didn't even know her that much, it felt right.

Mitchie POV

Two more days til my so called great date. I didn't like David. I like Shane. I just cant get to him.

" Mitchie!" Sierra burst through my door. " What the heck?" I said to her.

" Guess what?" Sierra asked me. I shrugged.

" Connect 3's coming to California!!" Sierra exclaimed.

" He is!? I mean, they are?!" I shouted out like a little fan girl. " When are they coming?" I asked Sierra. " Friday!" she shouted. " What?" I said in disbelief.

" Is something wrong?" Sierra asked me. " No way can we go. It's in two days. Tickets are sold out and I have my date with David." I scrunched up his name.

" Oh." Sierra replied. Why? Why does this always happen to me?

Soon my phone started ringing. Shane! I grabbed my phone. It wasn't him. It was Caitlyn.

" Hey Caitlyn."

" I MISS NATE SO MUCH!!" she shouted out.

" I miss you too…" I replied.

" Sorry. He's just so amazing."

" Well I miss Shane, but you don't see me ranting about it." Mitchie replied.

" True…"

" OMG!! Shane's on T.V!!" Mitchie screamed as she truned on the T.V.

Caitlyn just shook her head.

" Ehem…" Sierra said.

" Oh Caitlyn this is my best friend Sierra." Mitchie said.

" Nice to meet you." Sierra greeted.

" You too." Caitlyn replied.

Shane POV

Woah… Cant believe Nate liked it. Well he is the sensitive one. But still what about Jason. All of a sudden I hear the paparazzi at my door.

" Oh please no…" I mumbled.

Nate walked in with the press. " Dude what the heck?!" I shouted at Nate.

" Tell them Shane. Tell em how you wrote a song for this pretty girl." Nate said.

I looked at the press, then I noticed one of them were holding cameras. No wait 3 holding cameras. And it was live.

Soon the press came at me for answers.


	7. Birds Birds And CALIFORNIA!

Mitchie POV

Mitchie POV

Shane was on the T.V. He looked so handsome right now. I wonder why he's on the T.V.

On T.V

" _So is it true? Is it true you wrote a song for a girl that is meaningful to you? If so what's her name?" a reporter asked Shane._

" _Well I did write a song. But it's pretty private, so I'm trying to keep it on the down low." Shane answered._

" _Do you love this girl?" another reporter asked._

" _Well, possibly…" Shane said. Soon he stood up and walked away. The press trailed after him, but his bodyguards kept them out of Connect 3's room._

Mitchie POV

" O my gosh!! Shane loves someone else.. I cant believe it. He promised." I said to Sierra and Caitlyn.

" Well there's your average superstar." Sierra replied.

" Well maybe it's just a crush." Caitlyn said trying to make me feel better.

" Yeah." I said. Maybe I should be looking forward for that date.

Shane POV

" I cant believe you!" I shouted at Nate and Jason. They were both sitting on the sofa like three year-olds getting in trouble.

" Why?! Nate!! What's your reason?" I continued.

" Well, I told Jason and well…" Nate started but stopped.

" What about you Jason?" I said looking at Jase.

He shrugged. " You deserve it. You didn't make my birdhouse." He replied to me.

I glared at him. He suddenly looked away. I had a massive head ache. I rubbed my forehead as Nate and Jason tiptoed away.

" Chill Shane. 2 more days and you'll be with Mitchie. Just 2 more days." I told myself.

2 days later

No POV

Mitchie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She punched the button down. " Ugh… Shut up…." She said to the clock. She got up showered, changed, and headed off to school. Once she got to her locker Dave was waiting for her.

" Hey Mitch." He greeted her.

" Hey Dave." She said back to him.

" You know what today is?" She asked him.

" Umm… Friday?" Dave said with wonder. She hit him playfully on the arm.

" I'm playin. Course I know what today is. Its Tuesday!" Dave shouted.

" David!" Mitchie said. " I know what today is, it's our date and your surprise."

_Finally getting my mind off of Shane. I totally need this break. _Mitchie thought.

Jason POV

Jason's dream

" _Hey birds… You like that birdhouse. I know you do…" I said dreamily to my beautiful pet birds. " You guys are so adorable. Now time for me to fly."_

_I was just about to take off from the land and spread my wings…_

" JASON! WAKE THE HELL UP!! GeT YOU'RE A UP!!

Shane shouted at me while shaking the heck out of me.

" What's your deal? You messed up my beautiful dream!" I said.

" PUH-LEASE!! No one cares bout your stupid bird fantasies!! Sahne screamed.

" Well! I'm glad someone decided to share the feelings." I crossed my arms over my chest offended.

" Whatever.." Shane said with no emotion.

" Whats the rush anyway?" I said confused.

Shane gave me a look as if I was stupid.

" WE ARE IN CALIFORNIA!! CALI to the FORNIA!!" Shane hollered at me.

" So…" I replied.

" MITCHIE TORRES!!" He screamed and ran off out of my room. And he calls me stupid.


	8. Burnin Up For You Baby

tweenish./files/2008/05/jonas.jpg **Connect 3 outfits**

farm4.static./3083/26895505321cca5c24f1.jpg?v0 **Mitchie's Outfit**

/Images/laydowns/Large265/21518601001.jpg **Dave's Shirt**

Nate POV

Jason and I were in our dressing room getting ready for the concert. Shane was in the bathroom straightening his hair.

" Nate, Jason! You guys ready?" Shane asked walking out of the bathroom his hair looking perfect.

" I'm ready." Jason said tightening his black vest.

" I'm ready." I said putting on my white jacket over my black button up shirt.

Shane put on his gold jacket and put on his shoes.

Jason grabbed his guitar and so did I.

" You nervous?" I asked Shane.

" Nah." He replied.

Suddenly we started rising up the stage…..

Meanwhile

Mitchie POV

I put on my red jacket. Fixed my hair and was ready for the surprise Dave was ready to give me. Soon I heard a knock on my door.

I rushed downstairs and opened the door. There he was.

" Hey Dave." I greeted.

" Sup." He replied. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a button up plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It reminded me of the way Nate wore his plaid shirts.

" So you ready?" Dave asked me sticking out his arm.

I nodded and took his arm.

He opened the car door for me. Soon we were on our way.

When we got there I was surprised that we were at the Verizon Wireless Amphitheater.

" Um Dave.. What are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

" Watch." He gave me a slick smile.

When we got in the Amphitheater there were many teenage girls and also little girls.

" David, did you take me to a concert?" I asked.

" Well I got tickets to the Connect 3 concert." Dave told me. " Like the surprise?"

Connect 3!! Why is it Connect 3? But I tried to keep my cool.

" Wow. I love it." I said and smiled.

" Glad you do." Dave replied.

Dave gave our tickets and we took our seats. We were near the front, but in the middle. I was so afraid Shane would see me that I was shaking. Apparently Dave didn't get the message.

" I know I'm pretty excited too. I mean it's Connect 3 right in front of our faces." He told me.

" Yeah." I said.

Soon Connect 3 rose from the ground and I think my eardrums were about to burst.

Shane POV

Hopefully Mitchie is watching this.

We rose to the stage with smoke around us.

Soon enough and right on time we started.

Then I jumped off the podium of the stage and sang….

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes

I got off my toes and looked into the crowd while Nate took over.

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Soon while there was no singing and only music I started dancing.

Suddenly I saw her. Mitchie Torres.

C'mon girl

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... back

Nate and I backed up on each other and I looked again to make sure it was Mitchie and it was.

High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress! )  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!

Now I was going to do my best.

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

When Nate finished the 'Baby' part I pointed right at her.

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you

I couldn't take my eyes off of her and she couldn't either.

Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too

I started clapping.

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

She started clapping too. Me and Jason started to dance while we were both clapping.

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Soon Jason shouted, " Give it up for Gary and his drum solo!"

Soon during the drum solo. I started to tango with the mic stand.

Then me and Nate started singing…..

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up for you baby

As we finished everyone clapped including Mitchie.

She smiled. And I smiled back.


End file.
